


Being a Prized Possession

by boywonder



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Don't be a naughty boy, Kau," Arbitro said. "You're my greatest work of art. Of course I have to show you off!"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being a Prized Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miaoujones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/gifts).



> I am so sorry, requester. There was no way that I could see to portray this pairing as totally consensual or not abusive, so I chose a situation that explored Kau's need to be obedient and his desire to make Arbitro proud of him. I hope that you still like it!

"Kau," came the voice, more like a command than a name.

It wasn't a name, not really. It was just a word, but it was the closest thing to a name that he had anymore.

Kau woke immediately when he heard the word. He hadn't heard the door open, or heard it close again after, but he heard the _word_ , and it was enough to rouse him. Of course, he couldn't see the man who had spoken. His eyes had been taken quite some time ago, but his sense of smell was practically unmatched. He could smell his Master's cologne, almost too sweet in the air.

Unlike the other so-called works of art that Arbitro had "created," Kau was special enough to deserve his own room. It wasn't much, but it had a custom-made dog bed large enough for a boy his size, and his water dish was never empty. Food came at designated times, so there wasn't a dish for it unless it was time.

Now, it was late at night, long past dinner. While it was true that Arbitro always fed Kau himself, that never happened this late. That meant that Arbitro had something else in mind.

Kau, who was trained to obedience, sat up on his haunches in an approximation of how an actual dog would sit. He knew that he wasn't _exactly_ a real dog, but he was close enough, wasn't he? Arbitro treated him like a puppy, and he did his best to act the way he was expected to. He had long since lost any self-consciousness he'd had about it, and sought only to please now.

He waited expectantly, listening to the click of Arbitro's shoes as he crossed the floor.

"Kau," his Master repeated, and he reveled at the affection and desire in the man's voice. He felt the gentle brush of Arbitro's gloved hand through his hair, felt it rest on his cheek, and he leaned into the touch eagerly, his lips parting, tongue lolling ever so slightly out. Nothing else mattered; all he wanted was this - his Master's love.

"Have you been a good boy?" Arbitro asked.

Kau sat up, and nodded ever so slightly. He had to be careful with his responses sometimes. Sometimes his Master didn't like it if he acted too human. Anyhow, most of Arbitro's questions were rhetorical, and he didn't expect the boy to answer.

"Mm, I hope you have. I need you to be a good boy. Head up," he commanded suddenly, a finger under Kau's chin. He lifted his head, and felt a _click_ as Arbitro fastened a leash onto his collar, then a tug. Kau fell back down to all fours, ready to go wherever his Master led.

"Heel."

He followed the tug on his collar and Arbitro's sound and smell, placidly padding out of the door and down the hall. It wasn't far before he knew where they were going, and he perked up, crawling a little faster. It wasn't often that he was allowed to entertain his Master in the bedroom, but when he was, it was always an experience.

Arbitro noticed the change in pace and chuckled slightly. "Eager little puppy, hm?" he asked, his words almost like a melody instead of just speaking. He seemed in a good enough mood, which Kau knew to consider lucky. Arbitro's moods varied so fast, and without much warning. Kau could only hope his mood remained like this.

At the last mint, though, Arbitro took a turn away from the bedroom corridor. Kau was confused. Had he done something wrong already? Had he caused his Master to change his mind? Or had it been this sort of game all along? 

The boy slowed his pace again, subconsciously, which earned him a jerk on the leash. His breath caught, and he forced himself to move faster.

"Somewhere you thought you were going, puppy?" Arbitro asked. His tone was still mostly warm, but there was something else in it that was a little colder - a warning. Kau, of course, did not answer at all. He didn't even shake his head. He just kept padding along beside his Master, as a good dog ought to. He knew it was expected of him, even if he was secretly disappointed that they weren't going to the bedroom after all.

Soon, Kau caught another familiar scent on the air. This one was much bloodier, much _dirtier_ than Arbitro would ever have allowed himself to smell. Still, Kau knew the owner of that scent, as he'd accompanied that owner out into Igura on more than one occasion.

"Kitty~!" came the voice, hitting him as hard as the scent. Another time, he might have been excited, because Gunji's presence usually meant he'd get to go outside. It was always nice to get to go outside, because it meant that his Master _trusted_ him. He liked being trusted with important things! But just then, all he really wanted was to get to serve Arbitro in the bedroom.

Arbitro stopped walking, and Kau sat back, lifting one hand like a paw, uncertainly. Gunji knelt in front of him and grabbed his gloved hand, shaking it enthusiastically.

"So boss, whatever I want to do, right?" he asked. Kau could tell from the way the sound vibrated that Gunji was looking up, asking Arbitro the question directly. Kau was a little confused by the exchange, and he tilted his head, much like a dog would, though he didn't have actual dog ears to perk up.

Gunji chuckled and rubbed his head as if he were an actual dog all the same though. Gunji was rougher than Arbitro, and mussed Kau's hair, but even his Master made no move to straighten it just then.

"As long as he isn't hurt," Arbitro said. "No one hurts any of my precious artwork unless it's _me_."

Those words sent goosebumps crawling along Kau's skin, but he did not dare to actually move. He thought of the many ways Arbitro had hurt him - some pleasant, some not - and was glad that Gunji wasn't allowed to do it, too. Not that he minded or disliked Gunji, of course, but he didn't want to be punished by him. Gunji was _violent_.

Gunji laughed his shrill laugh and stood up again. "Of course not, boss. I just wanna play with him."

Kau could hear Arbitro shrug. He knew that's what it was from the way the feathers in the boa ruffled, the way his clothing moved. He had become quite attuned to many different movements, both large and small.

"Kau, if you're a good boy, maybe I'll give you a reward when you get back. Would you like that, puppy?" Arbitro asked.

Kau did his best to look like a dog wagging his tail, though of course he didn't have one to wag.

Gunji took the leash from Arbitro and pulled on it, causing Kau to jerk forward. "C'mon, kitty, I got some fun planned for you," he said. The leer on his face was apparent in the tone of voice.

Kau paused and looked back at his Master. He was blind, yes, but the idea was still the same.

"Don't be a naughty boy, Kau," Arbitro said. "You're my greatest work of art. Of course I have to show you off! Even just to Gunji, in this case."

Gunji snorted at that, and took Kau back off down the hall. Kau didn't mind, in the end. If he did well, Arbitro would be pleased, and would reward him. And what did a dog really have to do, other than please his Master? Knowing that he was still the Master's prized possession kept him going no matter what, and nights when he got passed off to Gunji or whoever else were no exception to that. 

As he followed behind the Executioner, he could only hope that he still got to end this night at the foot of his Master's bed. The thought of that was enough to put the spring back into his step as he followed along on the leash.


End file.
